Más roja que las fresas
by Jycel
Summary: De cómo Kaylee siente el frío y de cómo Inara saca el mejor beneficio del contrabando de fresas. Femslash.


**MÁS ROJA QUE LAS FRESAS.**

**Rating: NR -13  
>Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Joss Whedon, ya l<strong>**o sabéis.  
>Comentarios: Viñeta 3 de la <strong>**tabla leyes de Murphy****: Todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o engordan.**

En el espacio el frío se siente distinto. No sólo se te mete en los huesos, sino que te deja los pies y las manos entumecidas, y a veces con esas heridas tan molestas. Y cuando eres la única mecánica de la nave, es una desventaja tener las manos doloridas.

El mejor remedio es mantenerte ocupada, estar en continuo movimiento todas las horas que pases despierta. Por eso, cuando Kaylee termina de revisar los motores por quinta vez consecutiva, no puede evitar que el subconsciente le lleve a pensar en sexo – o en la falta que tiene de él-. Y no es culpa suya, esa política de "no parar nunca quieta" para combatir el frío le lleva a pensar en formas de entrar en calor, y así es como acaba llegando siempre al sexo.

Y en el caso de Kaylee se convierte en una imperiosa necesidad, algo que no puede contener. Desde que forma parte de Serenity, prueba el sexo tanto como prueba las fresas, que le encantan, pero que sirven de contrabando estos días en la Alianza. Por si fuera poco, ya llevan cerca de mes y medio en el espacio. Eso es mucho tiempo sin fresas. Y es aún más tiempo sin sexo.

Al empezar la sexta revisión de la maquinaria, Kaylee tiene frío, y le apetecen más que nunca unas fresas, porque son cálidas, y le encanta sentir su jugo llenándole la boca.

En otra parte de la nave, Inara deja su trasbordador para unirse a Serenity, acaba de cerrar un trato en Perséfone, con uno de sus clientes habituales, y está satisfecha de haber conseguido algo en el proceso. Va directamente a buscar a Kaylee. La encuentra en la sala de máquinas, trasteando, como siempre. Tiene la mejilla manchada y el pelo alborotado, también como siempre. Se le acerca por detrás, y sin tocarla, le sonríe al oído, mientras susurra:

- Tengo algo para ti.

Kaylee cierra los ojos, y se inclina hacia atrás para pegar su cuerpo al de Inara. Es como un acto reflejo, hace frío, y ella está ahí, colándose en su oído, y llegando como fuego a su espina dorsal… Un mes y medio es mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y puedes dármelo sin separarte de mí? ¿Tú sabes el frío que hace? – lo dice como quejándose, pero suena más a súplica.  
>- No, porque quiero ver tu cara cuando lo abras.<p>

Asi que se vuelve a regañadientes, con una cara que dice "más vale que valga la pena". Inara sabe que sí, porque cuando Kaylee abre el paquete y se encuentra con su fruta favorita, le brillan los ojos. Y ese brillo es el que le hace traerle fresas siempre que puede. Bueno, eso, y disfrutar viendo cómo se las come. Que si no fuera una profesional del sexo, se avergonzaría de lo mucho que desea a Kaylee cada vez que la ve haciendo eso.

Claro, que eso es precisamente lo que más vergüenza le da, se supone que los demás deben desearla a ella, y no al revés.

No piensa demasiado cuando accede a la invitación de Kaylee para compartirlas, porque no le importa dejarle ver cuánto la desea, es una licencia que sólo se permite con ella.

Cuando Kaylee cierra la puerta de su cuarto, Inara le coge de la mano y la conduce hasta la cama, se sienta a su lado y vuelve a ponerle el paquete de fresas entre las manos:

- Vamos, no me hagas quedar más en evidencia – le comenta de forma tímida.

Kaylee sonríe traviesa, coge una fresa y se muerde el labio antes de morderla, sólo por el placer de ver cómo le suben los colores a Inara.

- Uhmm, cada vez están más buenas, pero ¿sabes? – le dice acercándose a los labios de la acompañante – en este momento, tú estás más roja que ellas.  
>- Oh, ¡cállate! No sé que me pasa… las fresas y tú… es mi debilidad, lo sabes, y te aprovechas. Menos sarcasmo, y más…<p>

No puede terminar porque Kaylee se abalanza sobre ella, y aunque Inara tiene toda la intención de seguir viéndole comer, no se queja, y le devuelve el beso, porque los besos de Kaylee saben a fresas, a calor, a deseo y a necesidad abierta.

Y cuando tiene a Kaylee como quería, sentada sobre ella, con las piernas abiertas dejando a su mano el camino libre entre ellas, apoya la otra mano en su espalda, sólo por el placer de ver cómo se arquea; y no puede evitar echar un vistazo al espejo que tienen al lado, porque le encanta la manera en que cae el pelo de Kaylee cuando echa la cabeza hacia atrás, tocando con las puntas las sábanas.

Kaylee siente el frío escapándosele entre las piernas, y se apoya con las manos en el colchón para no caerse por la sacudida del orgasmo, que siempre es inmenso con Inara.

- Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías? – le reprime la acompañante, surcando con sus dedos suaves los moretones que cubren el cuerpo de Kaylee.  
>- No soy un desastre, algunas nos ganamos la vida reparando motores, mientras que otras tienen por oficio estar tumbadas en una cama.<br>- Muy graciosa, pero sabes tan bien como yo que los motores no tienen la culpa de esto. Tú eres la única culpable, por andar siempre corriendo por ahí, sin ningún cuidado. Creo que no existe mobiliario dentro de esta nave contra el que no te hayas golpeado.  
>- Sabes que si me quedo quieta, me congelo, literalmente.<br>- Por eso, la próxima vez, voy a traerte chocolate, del que se puede calentar en una taza.  
>- Oh, no. El chocolate engorda. No puedes traerlo.<br>- Kaylee, todas las cosas buenas de la vida son ilegales, inmorales o engordan.  
>- Bien, ¿qué tal si tú me traes chocolate cuando quieras y yo te hago algo inmoral ahora mismo?<br>- Perfecto. Tus "inmoralidades" son una de las cosas que siempre me hacen querer volver a Serenity.


End file.
